This project proposes continued development of an easily implemented, automated data collection and analysis system. This system will allow communities to monitor the prevalence of alcohol, tobacco, and other drug (ATOD) use. and the prevalence of risk and protective factors (RPFs) which are predictive of ATOD use. This system, labeled a Community Monitoring System (CMS), provides a powerful tool to help communities conduct their own needs assessment process and select effective prevention programs. The CMS will increase community involvement and self-reliance by minimizing technical or financial support usually required to collect valid epidemiological data. In Phase I, a self-report survey instrument was developed that comprehensively measures RPFs and ATOD prevalence. Appropriate for grades 6-12, this survey maintains its reliability and validity in uncontrolled field settings. In Phase II we propose development of an "administrative support package." This package would guide local communities through the survey process, automating many tasks, including data analysis and report generation. A marketing strategy, targeted at multiple market segments, is proposed using the best available market research and testing techniques for effective product positioning. If developed and marketed successfully, we believe the CMS will have a major impact on the science of prevention planning nationwide. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: No single survey instrument or monitoring system currently exists that supports efficient on-going collection of the types of information that will be available under the proposed CMS. Literally thousands of communities, school districts and state agencies who are concerned with effective service delivery are potential customers for this product. The CMS, as currently configured, is capable of being implemented at the local level with minimal outside involvement. This is an important cost savings issue that speaks to the current climate of budgetary cut-backs common across many agencies and organizations.